


Temple of Lust

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dungeon, F/M, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Latex, Light Bondage, Predicament Bondage, Shotacon, Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Many hylians heard rumors of this Temple of Lust, where those who enter, will become trapped within the lustful desires of it.However, Young Link didn't seem to believe in these sorts of things, despite the warnings coming from both Saria and Young Zelda.After all, the little hylian thought it would be an adventurous place to check out.
Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052966
Kudos: 5





	Temple of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iruka77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka77/gifts).



> This is my birthday gift for my sweet friend Iruka77 :3
> 
> His favorite character is Young Link, and I really enjoy how this story turned out!
> 
> Feel free to check him out here in AO3, and in Deviantart (under the username YoungLink777)
> 
> Disclaimer: Young Link (and other characters mentioned here) belongs to Nintendo, I just own Mimi
> 
> Warning: The following story contains shotacon bondage, if you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

"So this must be the place.", Young Link muttered to himself once he finally reached the newly discovered temple that the entirety of Hyrule began talking about.

Earlier that day, many of the hylians heard rumors of this Temple of Lust, where those who enter, will become trapped within the lustful desires of it.

Young Link didn't seem to believe in these sorts of things, despite the warnings coming from both Saria and Young Zelda.

After all, the little hylian thought it would be an adventurous place to check out.

Bringing out his sword and hylian shield, Young Link confidently smiled, "Let's see what's in this rumored temple!"

Then, he began to head inside the temple, all while the entrance began to close behind the little hylian.

~~~

Young Link went deeper into the Temple of Lust, seeing almost nothing out of the ordinary.

While it seemed more like a hot-pink castle dungeon, there was also no enemies around to fight, to the little hylian's surprise.

"Whoa~!", Young Link looked around in awe, feeling very amused by the design of the temple, "This temple looks very pretty!"

Being somewhat naive with his surroundings, Young Link continued to head deeper into the temple.

However, just as he was admiring the look and design of the temple, the little hylian felt a small click underneath his feet.

"Huh?", Young Link paused, "What in Hyrule was that?"

The little hylian looked under his feet, noticing that he stepped on a pressure plate.

And before he could react, a sweet smelling pink sleeping gas began to consume that section of the temple.

"Eep!", Young Link yelped, before attempting to run back towards the entrance of the temple.

But just as he thought he managed to reach the start, the pink sleeping gas caught up, and put him into an unconscious state at the last second.

Shortly after, the little hylian was dragged back into the most deepest part of the temple, waiting to be preserved for his upcoming session.

~~~

Few hours had gone by, and Young Link began to regain consciousness from the sleeping gas.

"What just happened…?", the little hylian muttered to himself before trying to pull himself awake.

He weakly looked around, finding himself in a dungeon of some sorts.

It was a hot-pink color, with some brighter pink lanterns hanging around.

Not to mention that the little hylian was sitting on a soft pink bed at the moment.

Then, Young Link noticed a long mirror a few feet from the bed he was currently laying on.

He made a few decent attempts in heading towards the mirror, loosing his balance every step in the way.

"O-Oh dear!", Young Link blushed brightly in embarrassment once he got to the mirror.

It turns out that the little hylian is now wearing a cute little outfit that somewhat altered his original one.

Young Link was now wearing a cute green latex mini-skirt and matching tank top, and a pair of brown latex ballet boots.

It exposed most of his vulnerable body parts, and a fluffy bulge was starting to grow underneath the soft briefs that he was currently wearing.

"Um…", Young Link started to blush even more once he saw how he looked like, "Gosh! I just hope Zelda nor Saria doesn't see me like this!"

Just then, the little hylian was suddenly grabbed from behind by a very strong young woman.

"Well~ Looks like you're finally awake my dear pet~"

Young Link timidly yelped when the woman began to gently pat his bum, spanking it shortly after in a teasing manner.

"Who are you?!", Young Link asked in a timid and embarrassed manner.

The woman chuckled seductively, before carrying the little hylian back onto the bed.

"Oh my sweet little one~!", she gently whispered as she twisted Young Link's hair, "My name is Mimi Pink~ And I have been watching your cute adventures for quite sometime now~"

Young Link started to bulge out more, and also began to timidly wiggle his bum once Mimi tightly cuffed him with soft pink leather cuffs.

"What are you going to do to me?", Young Link timidly moaned out in a more shy manner.

Mimi began cuffing the little hylian's legs with another pair of soft pink leather cuffs, while gently rubbing his chest much more.

"You're going to love it here little Young Link~", Mimi cooed as she pulled out a cute green collar and put it around Young Link's lovely neck.

"P-Please Miss!", Young Link blushed a whole lot more, "Let me go!"

Mimi didn't listen, but instead kissed the little hylian in a soothing manner to calm him down.

"Don't be scared little one~ I promise you that I won't hurt you in any possible way~"

With those soothing and gentle words, Young Link began to submit himself in a cute manner.

Gently wiggling around in his leather cuffs and purposely shaking his cute bum.

Mimi smiled, teasingly patting Young Link's bum much more while nibbling his pointy ears and playing with his nips.

"Mimi~?", Young Link moaned out.

The young woman chuckled, "Yes little Link~?"

"I want you to punish me~!"

Mimi lovingly chuckled, "Oh~?"

"I've been such a naughty little boy~ I need to be punished~!"

The little hylian continued to wiggle around, as if wanting the woman to punish him.

And that's what Mimi did, "As you wish my dear cutie~!"

She attached a pink leash onto Young Link's collar, and pulled him close to her.

Gently caressing his soft blonde hair, before pulling out a small bum-plug and a few other objects to keep Young Link quiet.

"This will take a few minutes little one~"

Mimi slowly put the bum-plug into Young Link's bum, arousing the little hylian a whole lot more.

"Aah~!", Young Link opened his mouth wide, just as he saw the pink ballgag closing in on him, "Mmph~!"

The woman chuckled in a seductive manner when she tightly gagged the little hylian with the ballgag, "You were excited about that gag, weren't you~?"

Young Link nodded, "Mmhmm~!"

Mimi chuckled, "Heh~! Of course you are~ But I bet you haven't been much more secure then you already are~"

She gently pulled out more items to use on Young Link.

One happens to be a pair of earplugs, and were gently put onto the little hylian's lovely pointy ears, removing his sense of hearing, while the plugs for both his ears started to expand.

Shortly after, a nice leather blindfold was tightly put around his eyes in a more loving and teasing manner.

Finally, Mimi was finished with Young Link for the night, and gently kissed him on the forehead for the love and care she gave him.

"I will play with you much more little Link~", Mimi gently cooed up close, hoping that the little hylian heard those words underneath the earplugs.

"Mmmph~! Mmph~!"

Mimi smiled, "Ahh~ Such a lovely little cutie~"

She then tucked the little hylian in the soft bed, before leaving him in his dungeon cell.

Hopefully, she will find more boytoys to play with.

In the Temple of Lust.


End file.
